Arendelle: World of Frozen
Hong Kong Disneyland= |-|Tokyo DisneySea= |-|Walt Disney Studios Park= Arendelle: World of Frozen is an upcoming Frozen-themed land area being developed at Hong Kong Disneyland , Tokyo DisneySea will be as part of Fantasy Springs with “Tangled” and “Peter Pan” , and Walt Disney Studios Park. Storyline In this time of happily-ever-after, peace and prosperity have returned to the kingdom of Arendelle, which is set in after the events of the film. Elsa has now embraced her magical ice powers, and she and Anna have created a Summer Snow Day for the merriment of the kingdom. Parks Hong Kong Disneyland On November 22, 2016, the Walt Disney Company and the Hong Kong Government announced plans for a multi-year, HK$10.9 billion expansion of Hong Kong Disneyland. The proposed expansion includes multiple new attractions such as Arendelle: World of Frozen, Stark Expo Hong Kong, and Castle of Magical Dreams, as well as live entertainment. It's been unofficially referred to as its name until May 6, 2019, but it will be open in 2021 that located between It's a Small World and Toy Story Land. This will be the fourth attraction to be opened as part of the park’s multi-year expansion from 2018 to 2023. On February 16, 2019, The “Heart” Gazebo in Fantasy Gardens has been removed. Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad closed temporarily from February 18, 2019, it is unavailable to park guests until 2020. Tokyo DisneySea On April 29, 2015, Oriental Land Company was revealed the theme for the eighth port in development at Tokyo DisneySea was under the name 'Scandinavia'http://www.themeparkinsider.com/flume/201504/4526/ with a portion of the area located in the south of Lost River Delta, and it was scheduled to open in 2020. However, the port has been cancelled in favor of Soarin' expansion at Tokyo DisneySea; the New Fantasyland at Tokyo Disneyland project has also shifted. It was feature new attractions, shops and restaurants. While they also promise "multiple major attractions" to be part of this new port, they also say that the overall size and scale of the port will be about the same size as the Arabian Coast. On June 14, 2018, Tokyo Disney Resort announced an expansion for Tokyo DisneySea in 2022, bringing Fantasy Springs highlighting the films “Tangled” and “Peter Pan”, "Frozen" will be as part of the new port. A new deluxe hotel with a one-of-a-kind luxury wing will be connected to the port. , inspired by myths and legends of the sea, the new port is themed around magical springs that lead to a World of Disney Fantasy, and it will include four new attractions. Walt Disney Studios Park On February 27, 2018, Chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company Robert A. Iger announced plans for a 2 billion euro, multi-year expansion for Disneyland Paris alongside French President Emmanuel Macron at the Palais de l’Elysée in Paris. The new development will include a transformation of the Walt Disney Studios Park, adding three new areas are Avengers Campus Paris, Arendelle: World of Frozen, and Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge, along with multiple new attractions and live entertainment experiences. Future Attractions and Entertainment *Frozen Ever After *Wandering Oaken's Sliding Sleighs (Hong Kong Disneyland only) Future Shops *Tick Tock Toys & Collectibles (Hong Kong Disneyland only) *Northern Delights (Hong Kong Disneyland only) See also *Norway Pavilion, similar land in Epcot *Pandora: The World of Avatar *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge *Avengers Campus *City of Zootopia References nl:Frozen Land Category:Frozen Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Tokyo DisneySea Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Fantasy Springs